dunk_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Luka Irillyth
Luka Irillyth is a non-playable character created and played by the DM, in the Zodiac Killers campaign. She is currently a 10th level Battle Auger, and is currently in a relationship with her former lord, Sierra. Appearance Luka is a normal statured high elf woman of 122 years, with an average build and long dark-brown hair that she wears in a braid. She has light brown eyes, a respectable figure, and a fair complexion, and is described as "beautiful" by many of the Val Pontis guard. Her past of enslavement and physical abuse left her body wounded and scarred, and she now takes great care to conceal them under her uniform. During her time in the guard, she wore a maroon royal uniform that was ordained with golden tassels under the right breast pocket and over each shoulder, all over a bright white collared undershirt, with form fitting beige pants and short black boots. After the time lapse, she now wears a dark brown armored leather chest protector with a single mid sized shingled pauldron on her left shoulder, beige loose fitting pants and dark brown knee high boots. She strapped a maroon sash around her waist that droops in front her right thigh, in order to represent the colors of the royal family. On her neck, she accessorizes with a small silver necklace, with a brooch that looks like a small red shield with a spider like design on it. In either uniform, she carries a small black wand in a holster at her waist, and several brown pouches for things like potions, first aid, and currency. Background Born to elven parents in Val Pontis, Luka lead a comfortable life helping out at her fathers bakery, and learning household skills through her mother who was a seamstress. She soon became bored of the monotony of everyday life, and opted to join the town guard, where she demonstrated an aptitude for augmentation magic, a rare- extremely potent, but exclusive skill to those who are lucky enough to be able to manifest it. Her abilities allowed her to work closely with higher ranking officers, and her desire to learn and grow as a person took the notice of the sitting king. King Kaden didn't take long to request that she be used as an Auger in the ranks of the royal guard, where she was soon transferred into a training program, despite her lack of combat experience. Hailed as a prodigy, it didn't take long for Luka to develop a small superiority complex, and began to view those who were "beneath" her with apathy. Ironically, her training involved working under Sierra, a teenage girl at the time, alongside Gunnark who were tasked with protection of the royal princess Elizabeth. Her contempt for her position began to grow, and lead to many moments when she and Sierra would butt heads over trivial matter. This persisted until one day, when they were tasked with escorting Elizabeth to the town of Fana in the northwest, where they were ambushed by a group of mercenaries attempting to kidnap the princess. A fight ensued, with Sierra and Gunnark sweeping the battlefield in a commanding fashion. Luka, this being her first real combat, became frozen in fear, and failed to notice a man flank behind them and hold a knife to the throat of the princess. Pressed for options and running out of time, Luka augmented Sierra's sight and reaction speed, allowing her to send a shot through the skull of the captor. With the princess returned, and everyone else unharmed, Luka took some time to reflect on her own faults. She realized that she was vastly inexperienced, and needed the help of Sierra, Gunnark, and the royal guard to truly grow as a person. She soon lost her apathetic attitude, and her small party began to grow closer as both knights and friends. After the kidnapping of Elizabeth, Luka set out with her party to track her down outside of the castle. They made camp outside of Middleton, where she was then captured and taken away along with Gunnark by a band of orcs in their sleep. She was shipped off to Taedmorden, where she served as a slave in a small back alley bar that dealt in all things illegal and corrupt, eventually leading to her induction into forced prostitution. For two long years, she suffered physical and mental anguish unlike any other, and began to slowly give up hope that she would ever be rescued. Soon, the invocation of the 'Celestial Twelve '''heralded the end of all the lands, and Taedmorden was their next target, leading to a mass evacuation of the city. She was transferred in an overcrowded wagon across the continent in six days with no stops, all the way to a conquered Val Pontis, where she then became a slave in Madame Zaroni's Brothel. Ironically, the location of the building was where her father's bakery used to be located, and she now served as a slave in a city she once vowed to protect, but was later brainwashed to forget her past and name, and was given the name "Lucy." It was at this location that she was rescued in a raid lead by Glory and Uku, and was promptly reunited with her old liege, Sierra. The party managed to break the enchantment on her, proving itself to be some form of a ''Modify Memory spell, and welcomed her into the party to aid in the liberation of Val Pontis, and the hunting of the Celestial beasts.